Empty skies
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Shang commits a sin against the gods. Will he flee or face his fate ? How will his actions affect Mulan ? Please read and review!
1. Part 1: Dying Hope

Empty skies

By Roguefan212000

Mulan belongs to Disney.

I do not own the poem Lost.

The summer moon bathed the garden with its light. It gave this simple place a whimsical quality. The fallen cherry blossoms seemed to glow in the moonlight. A petite young woman carefully stepped around the pink petals. Her small mouth formed a wistful smile, as she slowly approached the family temple. The candles gentle glow welcomed her. She brushed the raven locks from her face and bowed before the stone tablets. Her prayer was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She listened closely. Her father was normally up and about at this hour, but she did not hear the gentle tap of his cane. She could see the advancing figure s shadow on the temple wall. It was not her father.

"Mulan ", a familiar voice called. She turned to face her late night visitor. It was Li Shang. He did not look like the stern captain that she knew. Shang looked like a child , who was awakened by nightmares. His eyes revealed his broken soul. The sight of him made her heart ache. " What s wrong ," Mulan asked softly. Shang was reluctant to answer . His eyes burned with sorrow and anger. Mulan gently touched his cheek.

" Tell me what is in your heart. People are not made of stone. Emotions are what make us human. Talking about your feelings does not make you weak."

The moonlight revealed his blood stained garments. " Your hurt," she cried. " I will send for the doctor." Shang quickly grabbed her arm. " It is not my blood," he answered. Shang turned away from Mulan. He could not bear to look at her . " I…I killed a man," he whispered.

_**There are gains for all our losses,**_

_**There are balms for all our pain;**_

_**But when youth, the dream, departs,**_

_**It takes something from our hearts,**_

_**And it never comes again.**_

"What?" It was all Mulan could say. She was starting to feel dizzy. Shang was not a murderer . He was not capable of such things. Mulan finally gained the courage to speak. " It was an accident," she said softly. " I know you would never … "

Shang cut her off. " My sister has been defiled. In my own blind rage, I killed the wrong man." Mulan fought back tears. She knew his sister very well. Miya was a sweet and gentle girl. No one would want to marry her now. An honorable man does not desire spoiled goods. Virginity was the jewel in the crown of every woman. Shang bowed his head in shame. He failed his sister and dishonored his family.

**_We are stronger, and are better,_**

**_Under manhood s sterner reign;_**

**_Still we feel that something sweet_**

**_Followed youth with flying feet, _**

**_And will never come again._**

" Somehow, we will set things right", Mulan said hopefully. She did not feel very confident.

" I should never have come here," Shang said bitterly. " I do not want you to be involved in this matter. This happened because of my own negligence."

" You came seeking the help and comfort of a friend," Mulan said firmly. " I want to help you, Shang. Do not shut me out ."

" Nothing can change what I have done," he said darkly. " I am ready to face my punishment."

It was the male code of honor. He would not run from his fate. Shang would accept the consequences with dignity. Sometimes Mulan wanted to curse men and their honor.

"Perhaps, you should speak to the emperor. I know he will help you."

"The rumors of Miya would be spread all over the royal court," he said bitterly. " Chi Fu will see to that. My sister will never be married. It would only bring more shame to my family."

Mulan bit her lip. She glanced at the evening sky. The pale moon seemed angry and unforgiving. She turned to face Shang. He wore an expressionless mask.Shang was cold and beautiful . "I am not afraid to die ," he said calmly. " At least, Miya will live with honor."

Mulan sighed deeply. " She loves you more than honor. Miya would be heartbroken, if you died. Shang , forget your pride and flee from here. Do this for Miya and for me . You are my dearest friend. I can not watch you die."

" Is exile better than death ,"he asked darkly.

" Is honor greater than love ?" Her words had power and conviction. " I can forsake my pride and beg the emperor to spare you."

Mulan bowed her head. She did not want Shang to see her tears. "He will not change the law", Shang said softly. "I do not want you to be part of this. You have a pure and noble soul, Mulan. I want you to remain this way. " I am sorry. I have to go." Mulan watched the darkness devour him. She stood alone, underneath an empty sky. The sky was as empty as heart.

**_Something beautiful is vanished,_**

**_And we sigh for it in vain; _**

**_We behold it everywhere, _**

**_On the earth and in the air,_**

**_But it never comes again. _**


	2. Part 2:Seeds of Dishonor

Empty Skies

By RogueFan212000

Mulan belongs to Disney.

Thanks for the kind reviews.

Shang quietly entered his room. He swiftly disgarded the blood stained shirt and put on a fresh one . He washed the sweat and blood from his face. Shang wished the cool water could purify his tainted soul. He glanced out the window . The sun was slowly beginning to rise over the hills. It looked like an angry red ball of fire. He spied a familiar female figure in the garden It was Miya. A dagger hovered above her breasts. " Stop ", he shouted . Shang quickly ran into the garden . He knocked the dagger out of her hand . He did not have the heart to scold her. Mulan was right . Miya truly needed him.

Miya fell to her knees and began to sob. Shang pulled his sister into his arms. Miya made the decision for him. They would have to leave. It was only a matter of time, before the news reached the imperial city. " Miya , Im going to take you to a safe place," Shang whispered. " No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you."

From that moment on , he never let her out of his sight . Plans were already forming in his mind. Shang had only one regret , Fa Mulan . They had grown very close over time . They fought many battles together . The battlefield did not seem as bleak, when she was beside him. Mulan gave him the strength to carry on. Shang had planned to marry her, but it did not matter now. He and Miya were going to escape at nightfall.

* * *

Yong ran his fingers over a blue silk ribbon . He smiled at the tiny piece of fabric. " My sweet Miya ", he whispered . " Why did you resist me ? Even , the gods can not keep me from what I desire." He laughed out loud. It was not a pleasant sound. He boldly walked into the house.

" Good morning , Uncle ", Yong said cheerfully.Chi fu frowned. " Did you enjoy another night of skirt chasing," he snapped. " Where is your brother ? "Yong only laughed . " Where is Feng ?" , Chi fu demanded . " He is dead ", Yong answered . " Captain Li killed him. Now, I will not have to do it. Feng was not a true Chang. The blood of a foreigner runs through his veins. He was only a half brother."

Chi fu knew that his nephews were rivals. He ran his fingers through his beard. " We must use this tragedy to our advantage. Li Shang will finally fall from grace". Yong grinned . " What about Fa Mulan ?", he asked. " She may try to intervene. The emperor holds her in high regards." " We will deal with her later ", Chi fu answered. Mulan and Shang easily gained favor with the emperor . He despised them for it. Chi fu would not be replaced by a lowly woman.

* * *

Miya stared out the window . The sunlight and cherry blossoms offered her very little comfort. She felt dirty and worthless. She lost her desire to live. Nothing could take away his touch . Miya hated him. She hated herself. The sound of foot steps interrupted her dark memories. Miya sprang to her feet. " Its only me, " Shang said softly. " I brought you some tea." He placed the tray on a small wooden table.

It hurt him to see her like this. Miya had always been a sweet and lively girl. Her large brown eyes used to shine with joy . Shang would give anything , to see light in her eyes again. Miya silently accepted the tea. She knew Shang was doing his best to comfort her, but she needed a female companion. She needed Mulan. The two young women were very close. They were almost like sisters.

" I have arranged for you to stay with Uncle Cheng," Shang said solemnly. " You will be safe with him. Miya only nodded. " Where will you go ?", she asked. " Im not sure ", Shang admitted. " I would rather stay with you," Miya said sadly. " I do not care …" Shang cut her off. " You know that is not possible ," he said firmly. Shang hugged her tightly. " I want you to be safe."

Shang spent the afternoon , preparing for their journey. Miya offered to help , but he would not let her. She quietly watched her brother work . " I will miss Mulan ", Miya said softly. Shang remained silent . He was trying not to think about Mulan. He loved her, but she would never know it. He wanted to change the subject. " You should rest , Miya ," he said. " We have a long journey ahead of us". Miya frowned. " I will be fine, " she answered.

Night finally came. Miya fought the urge to cry. She would never see her home again. There was a knock at the door. Miya and Shang exchanged worried glances. Shang quickly grabbed his sword. " Who is it ?", he asked harshly. They heard a familiar voice. Miya quickly opened the door. "Mulan", she cried. The two young women embraced . Shang frowned. Why was Mulan so stubborn !

" You took a foolish risk, by coming here," he said angrily. " What if someone saw you ?"

" You took a risk to see me ," she retorted.

" This is not the time to fight, " Miya scolded .


End file.
